


Шепотки во тьме

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU, Gen, POV, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты тоже слышал Шептунью? По тебе сразу видно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шепотки во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: основано на квесте [«Дверь, которая шепчет»](http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C,_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%88%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%82); не совпадает с игровым прохождением квеста.  
> Примечание 2 (автор долго над ним раздумывал, но считает, что оно здесь всё же должно быть): потенциально неприятные темы  
> Примечание 3: Фик второй из цикла «Point of view»

Я прибыл в Вайтран двадцатипятилетним дураком, но считал тогда, что всё на свете знаю.   
Сейчас мне сорок, и я всё чаще убеждаюсь, что не знаю ничего.   
Пятнадцать лет назад я вступил на порог Драконьего предела с пустым заплечным мешком, дипломом выпускника Винтерхолдской коллегии и полной головой гордыни.   
Люди встречали меня недоверчивыми взглядами в лицо, злыми — в спину, а я смеялся над ними, потому что был уверен, что стану лучшим придворным чародеем за всю историю Скайрима.   
Кем не стану, я знал тоже: перед глазами был хороший пример.   
Вайландрия из Рифтена пыталась создать пауков, питающихся железной рудой, и стучала старшему ярловому мальчишке по черепу серебряным молоточком, чтобы сопляк вырос храбрецом. Мадена из Данстара кричала по ночам и будила весь Белый зал, и отказывалась убивать, даже если речь шла о морозном тролле, растерзавшем дюжину крестьян. Старик Толфдир из Винтерхолда учил поколения студентов, но те пробегали мимо него, вжав головы в плечи, если он опять начинал бормотать, что потерял перегонный куб или книгу даэдра, или ещё что-то.  
Прошло пятнадцать лет, и я уверен, что Вайландрия уже потеряла своих голодных пауков и те во тьме какой-нибудь шахты хрустят костями незадачливого шахтёра, а Мадена по-прежнему кричит во сне, только теперь пьёт на ночь зелья, чтобы крик выходил беззвучным. Пятнадцать лет — и Толфдир по-прежнему жалко бормочет, что Коллегия даст приют любому, какое бы преступление тот ни совершил во внешнем мире.   
Прошло пятнадцать лет, мой диплом сросся с пылью в комоде, но мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось, и я по-прежнему тот молодой дурак, которого ярл Балгруф однажды ночью отвёл в подвал и велел приложить ухо к старой двери, изъеденной жуками и покрытой сальной копотью.   
В ту ночь я не услышал ничего, и ярл Балгруф нахмурился.   
Но я пошёл ещё раз, без него, и услышал. На следующую ночь, и на следующую, и на следующую — пока шепот не стал преследовать меня днём, в голосах слуг, в шелесте ветра меж потолочных балок и в журчании воды.   
Шептунья обещала власть, и силу, и славу, и я ей верил.  
Верил я и тому, что обещала она не только мне, но всем и каждому, кто готов был её слушать.   
На восьмой день я пришёл к Балгруфу и рассказал ему всё, что нашептала мне тьма из-за старой двери.   
— Значит, я в тебе не ошибся, — сказал он и протянул мне медный ключ, изъеденный временем и покрытый патиной. Тот отпирал не старую дверь — её высадила бы плечом и крепкая служанка, — а чары на ней. Они были такими могучими, что полыхали ярко, как драконье пламя в сравнении с огнём очага, и не меркли со временем.   
— Ты понимаешь, — сказал Балгруф, — что об этом ключе нельзя говорить никому — ни лучшему другу, ни мудрому наставнику, ни любимой женщине.   
У меня не было ни того, ни другого, ни третьей, и я кивнул и стиснул холодный ключ в кармане.   
Шептунья ещё что-то говорила мне, но уважение в глазах ярла и его придворных заглушили её речи, и она оставила мой разум.   
Прошло несколько лет, и жена Балгруфа подарила ему ясноглазую дочку с лужёной глоткой. Ещё год — и к девочке присоединился молчаливый большеголовый сын.   
Когда дети встали на ноги и принялись валять друг друга в грязи и драться за игрушки, жену ярла стали часто видеть в подвале, в том месте, где уже много лет не хранились ни вина, ни овощи, ни крупы. Ключ от старой двери был у меня, был и у ярла — и я не вмешивался.   
В середине месяца Руки дождя в ярловых покоях появилась зыбка с большеголовым мальчишкой с лужёной глоткой, который был похож на ярла, но совсем не похож на его жену, и госпожа Хельга стала спускаться в подвал и по ночам и подолгу сидела там в окружении старых мешков, полных гнилой картошки и злокрысьего помёта.   
Потом она заболела, потому что в подвале было холодно, и сбежала в Сиродил с младшим — незаконнорожденным — братом ярла. Так считали в Вайтране.   
Я пошёл к ярлу и предложил заложить проход в старую часть подвала камнями, чтобы промёрзшие сырые стены не пугали слуг. Балгруф сидел в галерее Драконьего предела, по правую руку от него стояла верная Айрилет, и оба они следили — как жующий траву баран и как голодная орлица — за играющими у его ног тремя детьми. Большеголовый мальчишка с лужёной глоткой научился ползать и ползал быстрее, чем его брат и сестра ходили на двух ногах, и тыкал ярлу в ногу деревянным мечом.   
— Я скажу Провентусу, — ответил мне ярл, — он проследит.   
И он отвернулся от меня и стал глядеть, как его дочь, Дагни, кусает его старшего сына, Фронгара, за ухо.   
Провентус Авениччи был жадным имперцем и сказал мне, что покуда он жив, в Драконьем пределе не будут закладывать камнями хорошие комнаты. Он распорядился поставить поперёк прохода к старой двери бочки с добрым вином и те, массивные, как саркофаги древних нордов, так перегораживали подвал, что между ними и стеной не протиснулась бы и самая стройная служанка.   
Когда выпал снег, мне показалось, что я слышу в его хрусте знакомый шёпот, но это малышка Дагни на бегу загребала его ножонками, обутыми в крошечные, тонко шитые сапожки.   
Годы шли, и в Вайтране ничего не менялось, только росли дети — ярловы и чужие. Иногда ночами я выходил на галерею, глядел на звёздное небо и представлял, что сотни лет назад здесь сидел дракон, который рычал и метался, но не мог изогнуть шею так, чтобы видеть хоть что-нибудь кроме каменных стен и потолочного свода. Его огромные серо-зелёные крылья били по полу, и звук был такой, словно кто-то очень громко шепчет.   
Однажды ночью мне приснилось, как дракон порвал свои цепи, но не улетел, а провалился в подвал, словно пол галереи был из трухи и праха. Наутро в Драконий предел прибыл запыхавшийся гонец с вестью о том, что Ульфрик Буревестник убил верховного короля Торуга и в Скайриме началась смута.   
В тот год я вернулся на пятнадцать лет назад. Люди встречали меня недоверчивыми взглядами в лицо, злыми — в спину, а я смеялся над ними, но теперь не потому, что я был чародеем, а потому, что я был человеком Балгруфа. В Зале мёртвых зашевелились давно истлевшие покойники, засохло древо Златолист на площади у храма Кинарет, а Хеймскр, самозабвенный глашатай Талоса, расцвел, и поначалу смеявшиеся над ним норды останавливались послушать об избранном народе детей человеческих.   
Мне было всё равно — вернулись драконы, и я думал только о шорохе драконьих крыльев о каменный пол галереи.   
В день, когда зарядили дожди, не благодатные для посевов дожди, а грязная осенняя морось, ярл Балгруф призвал меня к себе, не к трону, а в личные покои.   
— Фаренгар, меня беспокоит моя дочь, — сказал он. — Дагни просит того, чего раньше никогда не просила, хочет того, чего раньше не хотела, и ведёт себя так, как никогда не вела.   
— Девочка взрослеет, мой господин, здесь нужна умная и знающая женщина, а не придворный маг.   
Балгруф посмотрел мне в глаза, и я увидел, как он постарел, словно пятнадцать лет долго гнались за ним и обрушились в одну ночь.   
— Фаренгар, говорят, мой старший сын жесток не по возрасту.   
— Мальчик взрослеет, мой ярл. Ему нужен опытный воин в наставники.   
— Фаренгар, люди жалуются, что у моего младшего сына дурной глаз.   
Я поклонился.   
— Мой ярл, позволь мне поговорить с твоим младшим сыном.   
Ярл сказал, что велит Нелкиру отправиться в мои покои. Я шёл туда и думал, как давно не видел всех трёх детей Балгруфа играющими у ног своего отца. Не потому ли, что они выросли, Балгруф постарел, я же остался дураком?   
Но была верная Айрилет с алым шрамом через подбородок, полученным словно вчера, а на самом деле — тридцать лет назад, был жадный Провентус, были жаркий очаг в сердце Драконьего предела и столы с обильной пищей, и я подумал, что некоторым вещам просто суждено не меняться.   
В моих покоях не было ни души, однако кто-то изорвал чистые листы бумаги и усыпал всё вокруг их мелкими клочками. Я шёл, загребая их ногами, и они шелестели, как сухой молодой снежок.   
Нелкира я нашёл на ступеньках, ведущих к алтарю Талоса. Он сидел за статуей опального бога и кидался ей в макушку мелкими камешками.   
— А, Фаренгар, старый дурак, — сказал он, заслышав мои шаги, но не обернувшись, — мой отец доволен тем, как ты нынче вылизал ему сапоги?   
— Ярл Балгруф беспокоится о тебе, — сказал я и, поколебавшись, сел на ступеньки рядом с мальчишкой.   
— Пусть беспокоится о том, что ты его предашь! — Нелкир вскочил, размахнулся и со всей силы швырнул камень, но не в Талоса, а в его служителя. Я против воли улыбнулся, услышав тупой звук удара и вскрик, и тут же сам себе стал противен. А младший сын ярла высыпал остроугольные тёмно-пурпурные камни мне на колени и умчался в Ветреный район. Я посмотрел вниз — и узнал осколки одного из собственных чёрных камней душ.   
Я был другом ярла. Поэтому я сказал лишь, что поговорил с его сыном, и больше ни о чём не упомянул.   
А ещё я был дураком, который попался на драконью удочку и позабыл обо всём.   
Балгруф был немолод, но и не стар, и потому он ввёл в свои покои женщину, оказав ей честь быть любимой ярлом и в то же время не быть его женой. Она была нордская красавица с синими глазами, белой кожей и длинными волосами, золотистыми, как лучи солнца на пределе лета. И она плакала, когда, проснувшись, нашла на подушке свою отрезанную косу: измазанную сажей, гнилыми помидорами и Шеогорат ещё знает, чем.   
Ярл промолчал, но Айрилет отвела Нелкира в подвал и выпорола жёстким кожаным ремнём от доспеха. За ужином тот сидел за столом бледный, как призрак, но не ерзал, а когда я подумал, что всё будет в порядке и мальчик уйдёт спать, он вышел на середину зала и запел «Век притеснений» — чистым юным голосом, не тронутым ещё ни созреванием, ни криком, ни холодными горными ветрами. Потом он бросился прочь из Драконьего предела, и первой, кто побежала ловить и утешать его, стала женщина Балгруфа с позорно обрезанными волосами.   
Все остальные, и я в их числе, остались сидеть за столом, выпрямившись, как на тризне по усопшему.   
— Отец! — сказала Дагни. — Отец, когда же будет готово моё новое платье?   
— Скоро, дочь моя, — ответил ей Балгруф, глядя мимо нас всех, — очень скоро.   
— Хорошо, — сказала она. — А теперь пусть Фаренгар покажет фокус!   
Месяцы шли как годы. Братья Бури шли за ними, наступая с востока, как новый день. Испуганные или счастливые, или и те, и другие люди в Вайтране обращались к богам, куда более запретным, чем Талос.   
Однажды меня позвали на конюшню осмотреть труп лошади, которая якобы взбесилась, выбежала из стойла и пала, не добежав и до медоварни. Я припозднился и шёл в темноте, и шелест травы вместе с сухим перестуком ветвей Златолиста сопровождали меня, как тревожный шёпот.   
В брюхе у лошади я нашёл три камня душ, цветок паслена и полуживого крольчонка. Я вымыл камни, выбросил паслен, а крольчонка придушил и скормил псам. Хозяину конюшни я сказал, что лошадь была больна и через пару дней сдохла бы сама. Так оно и было, но запах лошадиной крови, мешающийся с запахом хмельного мёда, я забуду не скоро.   
Потом улетела моя мечта — на красных перепончатых крыльях — улетела в Совнгард. Глядя, как исчезает в туманной закатной дымке алый, как уходящее в горы солнце, дракон, я вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто исцелился от болезни, которая висела на моих плечах долгие годы.  
Пятнадцать лет я мечтал увидеть пленённого дракона, чтобы наконец восхититься драконом свободным.   
Женщина Балгруфа сбежала в Солитьюд, не отрастив волосы даже до плеч. Я видел из окна, как ранним утром её провожала довольная Айрилет, и обе они беспрестанно оглядывались на Драконий предел, и женщина Балгруфа рада была уйти, хоть и не забрала с собой ничего, кроме простого платья и сотни золотых.   
Я по-прежнему был дураком, но теперь — дураком без мечты.   
В шестнадцатый год моей жизни в Вайтране город осадили братья Бури. Короткое перемирие минуло, словно было лишь шепотком во тьме, и в пелене дождя нападающие сражались как волки, а горящие снаряды катапульт мерцали, как глаза даэдра. Город отбился, а я снова видел красного дракона, который сражался на нашей стороне. Он парил в дыму пожаров с такой лёгкостью, словно сам был этим дымом, а потом сделал круг над Драконьим пределом, где когда-то был пойман, и улетел, а тот, кто его призвал, тоже не остался в городе, точно знал, что драконам — любым драконам — здесь не место.   
Балгруф слёг почти сразу, как договорил речь перед солдатами, — до Драконьего предела его тащила, обхватив за пояс, верная Айрилет. За ним ухаживали жрецы и жрицы Кинарет, отпаивала зельями, в чью силу против болезней верила она одна, алхимичка Аркадия, и всё же я улучал минутку, когда рядом была лишь Айрилет, садился подле него и охлаждал пылающий лоб компрессом с толчёной ледяной солью.   
— Я не собираюсь умирать, Фаренгар, — говорил мне Балгруф, — я буду восстанавливать город, а ещё два-три года — и малышке Дагни нужно искать мужа.   
Я кивал и менял замёрзшую от морозной соли руку.   
Он умер в час после заката, когда, казалось, задремал.   
Я глядел в его смотрящие в потолок глаза и думал, мог ли что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь изменить, или проще было дуть в набегающую волну.   
Все думали, что ярлом станет его брат, Хронгар. Я стал первым, кого позвала Айрилет, в то же утро найдя его зарезанным. Хронгар умер спящим, и в смерти был так похож на брата, что мне казалось, будто Аркей напутал что-то в своих книгах мёртвых и по ошибке забрал обоих, когда должен был взять лишь одного.   
— Я отправляюсь в Солитьюд, — сказала мне Айрилет. — Туллий поддержит детей Балгруфа — Империи нужен Вайтран.   
Я кивал, а потом сказал, что останусь.   
Через день после их с Авениччи отъезда заболел наследник ярла Балгруфа, его старший сын Фронгар. Люди шептались, что род ярла проклят, и жители Вайтрана не желали идти в Драконий предел — остались лишь слуги, стражники и лекари.   
В тишине ярловых покоев хрип из груди бессознательного Фронгара звучал как надсадный шёпот. Скрипнула дверь, и в комнату вошёл Нелкир. Он присел у постели брата и потрогал того за горячую сухую руку.  
— Фаренгар, мой брат умрёт? — равнодушно спросил он.   
— Не знаю, — ответил я.   
— Наверное, умрёт.   
— Всё в руках богов.   
— Вигнар вместе с мужчинами из рода Серых Грив и с наёмниками хочет штурмовать Драконий предел и всех перебить.   
Я промолчал. Мальчик напротив меня обхватил себя за плечи, потому что больше некому было его обнять.   
— Ты предал моего отца, Фаренгар. Ты трус, Фаренгар.   
Я молчал, а мальчик говорил, глядя на умирающего брата:  
— Скажи, как думаешь, куда делся старый ключ, который отец всегда носил при себе?   
Я уронил компресс с морозной солью на постель, и тот с сухим шорохом покатился по одеялу. Нелкир поймал его и покачал в ладонях.   
— Иди, найди её, — сказал он. — Шептунья не говорит со мной уже год. Я подрос, стал слишком большим, чтобы пролезать к её двери. Потом я не смог сделать, чего она просила, и она сказала, что не будет больше шептать мне.   
Я был таким дураком.   
Прежде чем пойти в подвал, я открыл сундук, в который не залезал долгие годы, и достал посох, которым почти не помнил, как пользоваться. Я не помнил, но помнили руки. Они перехватили посох, и на кончике его зажёгся угрожающий, алый, как драконьи крылья, огонёк.   
Я стиснул его крепче, и пошёл в подвал. Бочки из-под вина, пустые и гулкие, как и весь дворец, больше не преграждали мне путь — я взорвал их и прошёл вперёд, огоньком на посохе осветив себе путь и сжав в кармане старый холодный ключ.   
Но ключ мне не понадобился — дверь была отперта, и одного взгляда хватило мне, чтобы понять, что внутри нет ни могучих чар, ни Шептуньи: ничего, что хранилось там десятилетиями. Только мёртвая паутина и запутавшиеся в ней пауки.   
За дверью стоял стол, усеянный склянками, цветками паслена и колючей травой, мисками с костной мукой и сгнившими лопатохвостами. Под столом лежала тряпка, белая, в рыжих потёках, словно кто-то долго и старательно вытирал ею нечто длинное и окровавленное.   
Шептунья наконец нашла того — ту, — кто слишком долго её слушал.  
Девочку, ещё не совсем девушку, тоненькую и стройную, достаточно худенькую, чтобы пробираться туда, куда перестал протискиваться даже её младший брат.   
Что же Шептунья пообещала ей — что никто не вмешается? И никто не вмешивался, никто из тех, что хоть раз слышал в голосе травы и хрусте снега под детскими сапожками тихий вкрадчивый шепоток, жуткий, как вой ветра в глубинах склепа.   
Помоги мне, Джулианос. Я такой дурак.   
Сейчас я не слышал шёпота. Я слышал скрежет, с каким острие клинка касается деревянных ступеней, если меч несёт кто-то несильный и невысокий и тот волочится по полу.   
— Дагни, — позвал я и повыше поднял посох. — Малышка Дагни, подойди. Дядя Фаренгар покажет тебе фокус.


End file.
